vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear (Freddy in Space 2)
|-|Sprite= |-|Muscular Beneath Suit= |-|Current Beneath Suit= Summary In the distant year of 2837, Freddy Fazbear is the leader of the Faz-Squad space warriors. He returned from a seven month mission to find his base has been taken over by a rouge AI, his friends have been brainwashed and turned into monsters, and his son is trapped outside of the base, on the brink of death. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Freddy Fazbear Origin: Freddy in Space 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Bear Powers and Abilities: Likely Self-Sustenance (His teammates wander through space and underwater without wearing helmets, and it's likely he should compare), Acrobatics (Can jump several meters vertically, Can slide several meters on any surface), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts, intangible beings, and holograms), Intangibility (Projectiles can travel through walls), Energy Projection via Energy Gun, Laser Slide!, and Freddy Plane Special Power, Supernatural Luck (Can upgrade his luck at getting better item drops, Balloon Boy Special Power provides a small boost), Healing via Pizza and Golden Cupcake Special Power, Invulnerability and Summoning (Shield makes him temporarily invincible and summons two meteors that rapidly circle around him), Black Hole Creation via Black Hole Launcher, Summoning and Danmaku via Meteor Rain (Summons a large number of meteors across the entire screen), Electricity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation via Shock Strike (Upon being hit, summons lightning across the stage, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies), Disease Manipulation via Amoeba Blaster, Statistics Amplification (Reaper Special Power provides a small boost to crit chance), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can withstand the cold of space without being fully covered by his spacesuit, Should compare to his teammates, who are less protected) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can pulverize large boulders with two shots, Can harm Sockpuppet and Mariominous, who may make up the Theoretical Giant Puppet) Speed: Likely Relativistic reaction speed (Can dodge lasers and react to the Mad Theorists' energy forms), likely Relativistic with Energy Gun, High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic via meteors Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Should compare to those he fights, Can take hits from Sockpuppet and Mariominous, who may make up the Theoretical Giant Puppet) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters via weapons, Tens of Meters via Shock Strike and Meteor Rain, Tens of Kilometers with Freddy Plane Special Power (Can target enemies across the entire map) Standard Equipment: Spacesuit, Energy Gun *'Optional Equipment:' Pizza, Shield, Black Hole Launcher, Meteor Rain, Shock Strike, Laser Slide!, Amoeba Blaster, Balloon Boy Special Power, Golden Cupcake Special Power, Freddy Plane Special Power, Reaper Special Power Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Has a limited number of special weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Freddy in Space 2 Category:Tier 8 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Disease Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gun Users Category:Food Users Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters